The present invention relates generally to wall repair apparatus and, more particularly, to a device for repairing holes in hollow walls such as those constructed of sheetrock at places where fixtures were attached but have come loose to leave a relatively small hole in the wall.
Present day wall construction techniques used in homes and buildings involve the nailing of sheetrock or wallboard panels directly to the wall studs to make what are commonly called hollow walls. Although such hollow walls have the advantage of relativey easy and inexpensive construction, they are very susceptible to damage by having holes knocked therein, and also by having fixtures, such as towel bars and soap dishes, as are commonly attached to bathroom and kitchen walls by screws to come loose and to make relatively small holes in the wall. Repairs to damaged hollow walls have been difficult because of the lack of structure behind the wall to receive and support the repair materials and also because of the difficulty of positioning a repair section in a hole to be flush with the adjacent wall surface. Additionally, such repairs to hollow walls have not produced surfaces capable of withstanding the forces involved in reattaching fixtures at places where repairs have been made.
Attempts have been made in the prior art to overcome some of these difficulties encountered in the repair of holes in hollow walls. U.S. Pat. No. 2,997,416 discloses apparatus for repairing hollow walls comprising a complex bracing apparatus which holds a backing plate over a hole while the repair is effected. U.S. Pat. No. 3,717,970 discloses a wallboard repair device comprising a slidable apparatus which is adjustable to fit holes of various sizes. U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,505 discloses a kit for repairing hollow walls comprising a repair patch mounted on an adhesive bearing backboard which holds the repair patch in the hole. U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,404 discloses an attachment for holding a replacement panel in an opening in a hollow wall comprising clips adapted to attach at each side of the opening. None of these patents disclose or suggest a hollow wall repair device like the repair device disclosed herein. None of these patents disclose hollow wall repair apparatus particularly adapted to repair relatively small holes such as appear at places where wall fixtures have broken loose. None of these patents disclose hollow wall repair apparatus comprising a hole-covering interior plate having a positioner guide and a surface plate having retaining clips which position the surface place flush with the wall surface.